undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Annoying Dog
The Annoying Dog is a small, white, smiling dog who represents the game's creator, Toby Fox, himself. The Annoying Dog will show up periodically throughout the game, most often around Papyrus. Whenever he shows up, he often somehow comedically frustrates the characters' plans. Whenever he is encountered, the game will usually play the track "Dogsong" in the background. Encounters Altered or Corrupted Save Files Messing around with your save file and .ini file changing variables may cause the game to act weird, or your save file may become corrupted through bugs. The Annoying Dog will show up as a default screen when your game cannot correctly load anymore. There are 2 versions of this found, and are as follows: # When you open up the game, it instantly starts music with the Annoying Dog running in the middle of the screen for seemingly an infinite amount of time. Music may change pitch when you quit and re-open it. You can see it here. # Different music plays, more of a lullaby, and Annoying Dog is sleeping in the center of the screen. You can see it here. These screens also appear when you're in a room number that doesn't exist, or when you improperly try to access an unused map in the game. Snowdin Forest Bridge At some point you will walk across a long bridge, and encounter Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus is about to activate his next puzzle for you, with several weapons pointed at you from different directions on the screen - one of the weapons being the Annoying Dog dangling from a rope tied around its body. Papyrus Boss Fight The Annoying Dog appears during the "special attack" sequence, munching on Papyrus' special "Bone". After Papyrus gets angry at the Annoying Dog, he exits the bullet screen, dragging the bone with him. He appears again when Papyrus does a "cool regular attack". Papyrus and Sans's House If the player interacts with the sink in the kitchen, Papyrus will comment on how he elevated the sink so he could fit more bones in the cabinet beneath it. The cabinet door then opens to reveal the Annoying Dog chewing on one of the bones, before it runs out of the house as Papyrus yells at it. Mettaton's Third Encounter The Annoying Dog shows up during the third encounter with Mettaton as one of several bombs within the area that the player has to defuse. When defused it will say "Dog Defused!" instead of "Bomb Defused!" as with every other bomb, including the glass of water. Piano Room The Annoying Dog appears after completing the Piano Puzzle. Playing the right notes opens a secret door to the Artifact Room. Once you enter the room, the Annoying Dog will appear in your inventory. While trying to grab the artifact (with the Annoying Dog in your inventory), a message appears saying "you're carrying too many dogs". Use/Drop the Dog to summon the Annoying Dog beside you. The Annoying Dog thens runs to the Legendary Artifact and absorbs it. Shortly after, it runs out through the walls out of the frame. Dog Residue is then left in the player's inventory. In your inventory or in the Temmie Shop, it will be named "Annoy Dog" ("Dog" on Serious Mode). Calling Toriel's phone when the Annoying Dog is in your inventory will result in Toriel's phone ringing in your inventory. This will occur even if you haven't called Toriel to help you with the puzzle while in the Ruins, which triggers a dialogue which would eventually lead to the Annoying Dog stealing her phone. It is impossible to put the Annoying Dog into a box, as trying to use a dimensional box through the cellphone will display the text "The box is clog with the hair of a dog", and leaving the room with the Annoying Dog still in the inventory will make it disappear until reentering. Though normally the dog can only be in your inventory in the Artifact Room and Piano Room, editing your file can let you have him in your inventory. If added to the inventory due to file manipulation, the item can be sold at Temmie Shop for 999G, if denied the sale when Temmie begs, the price will raise to 1251G, and thus Annoying Dog will become the most valuable item in the game. This can't be achieved through normal means. If used or dropped outside of the Artifact Room, the item will disappear and nothing will happen. Hard Mode At the end of the boss battle with Toriel, the Annoying Dog arrives, announcing the end of Hard Mode, much to the displeasure of Toriel. When the dog speaks its text moves in place with a wave effect. *Annoying Dog: That's the end of hard mode. *Toriel: Eh, You are ending it NOW? And such a dramatic moment...? *Annoying Dog: That's the difficult part. Not the bullets. But, accepting that it's all over... *Toriel: But there WILL be more, will there not? *Annoying Dog: Maybe. Knowing the answer is... HARD. Hey! Aren't you supposed to be dying or something? *Toriel: Well. What is the point of that now? *Annoying Dog: What will you do instead...? *Toriel: Hmmm. Perhaps I will bake another pie. That last one ended up a little burnt. *Annoying Dog: I thought it was good. Theoretically. It's not like I ate it all while you were fighting. **Toriel walks away angry* *Annoying Dog: Hey! Hey! Can I have some pie! *Toriel: You are just going to eat it all... *Annoying Dog: I can helllp!!! *Toriel: Snoring on the floor won't help. *Annoying Dog: I'm not snoring, I'm cheering you on in my sleep!!.. Oh, you're still here? Don't you have anything better to do? **Annoying Dog exits the screen* **Rock sounds and the following text appears on the Undertale logo: **HARD MODE **Coming... **Maybe, **Eh. don't count on it. **Flowey appears* *Flowey: Hey. What's the hold up!? Shouldn't she be dead by now!? I´ve been waiting in that room for... Hard mode...? Gee, you better take a picture. People are gonna think you´re REALLY cool... NOT! Golly, talk about a tryhard. PA. THE. TIC. Uh, so, are you gonna keep going or...? *Toriel (talking from outside of the screen): It's over. *Flowey: Hahaha! I KNEW that! Why does everyone have to be so condescending!?... So what's YOUR excuse? Sitting around here...? Don't you have anything better to do? *Annoying Dog: I already said that. **Flowey smiles and disappear into the ground.* **Text fades away* *The game then restarts. Pacifist Route The Dog appears in the ending screen and will stay below the 'THE END' text. It will eventually fall asleep. It will not appear if the player's soul has been sold. Minor Encounters In fights with any of the dog monsters in Snowdin, during the enemy's turn the annoying dog may appear as part of the attack, appearing to represent the monsters themselves. * The Annoying Dog has a chance of appearing in the Joystick Config with an object atop its head related to the season (with the exception of Summer), along with the Uwa!! tracks and accompanying snow, leaves and the sun. * When you slide past a thick row of trees after the last puzzle before Snowdin, some snow will briefly be on your head. It's sometimes arranged in the shape of the Annoying Dog. * Gyftrot is sometimes decorated with an Annoying Dog. * The Annoying Dog's silhouette can be seen on radar that shows up during the Papyrus date. * If you open the bone drawer at Undyne's house, the dog will be there, and wink at you. * At the date with Alphys, when you visit the dump you can see the annoying dog near the top left corner of the trash. * Calling Papyrus near the L2 Elevator in Hotland will cause him to mention a certain dog stealing his lasagna. * During the news report, a building in the shape of the dog can be seen right above Mettaton. * When the player is at Mettaton's colored-tile puzzle triggering the piranhas repeatedly will make the dog appear in the water for a short moment. * You can interact with the Annoying Dog through the right-most door in the east branch of the MTT Resort. If you have a Hot Dog...?, Dog Residue, Dog Salad, or certain other items, you can trigger unique dialogue options and gain a Hush Puppy. * If you kill all the major bosses (Toriel , Papyrus , Undyne and Mettaton) during a Neutral Route and have killed nobody else, at the ending, Sans will call you, claiming that a small white dog took the throne, and surprisingly, it's become a peaceful life for monsters. * Rarely, when in Sans' Room, you can see him sleeping in the trash tornado. Trivia *The Annoying Dog is supposed to represent Toby Fox himself. This is hinted at by the Hard Mode ending, and by the dog with a computer in the mysterious room. This could also be a reference to the dog ending in the Silent Hill series. **The Annoying Dog also acts as the standin for Toby in the Steam Greenlight trailer *It is revealed in the Artifact Room that it was the Annoying Dog that stole Toriel's phone. **It's likely that you cannot call her for the rest of the game due to the Annoying Dog having stolen her phone. *The Annoying Dog has the powers to absorb items, specifically the legendary artifact. Category:Monsters Category:Dogs